1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-ground sprinkler head protective housings and deployment tools for inserting a housing around a sprinkler head installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-ground sprinkler systems employ a network for subterranean water lines that feed individual sprinkler heads distributed over a given area for irrigation purposes. The sprinkler heads themselves are generally deployable structures that lift above the ground surface to irrigate an area surrounding its location. While not in use, the sprinkler head and associated installation is exposed along the ground surface, introducing a risk of impact with landscaping equipment and other passing vehicles.
Sprinkler head impacts can cause considerable damage to the sprinkler head, as well as to the system as a whole. The head of the sprinkler can become dysfunctional or broken off from its base structure. Even worse, the feed lines may be damaged, necessitating costly repairs for the owner. A solution to this problem is required.
Several devices in the art have been suggested for shrouding and protecting an in-ground sprinkler head. These devices describe integrated housings and protective shrouds that require installation while the sprinkler is being installed in the ground. A need arises for deploying a low-cost protective housing after an in-ground sprinkler system has been installed to protect the sprinkler heads during landscaping activities and from passing vehicles.